Heretofore, kites have been fabricated in various shapes for the purpose of presenting an attractive appearance. However, almost all of the kites have been given sheet-like surfaces which may be plane or curved to effectively receive air pressure thereon.
Although in the field of play things, toys, models, etc., articles having a shape resembling or simulating the actual thing such as airplanes, trains, animals, etc. have been placed in the market, kites having a shape substantially resembling actual things have not been available. This is because, in order to fly the kite, the entire kite including its skeleton should be fabricated as light as possible relative to its total area subjected to air pressure.
Further, even if a kite is presented in the shape of a bird, flapping of the wings in a manner similar to that of a bird has been considered difficult to attain since it was assumed that mechanical means for effecting such flapping was necessary and this would increase the weight of the kite. Therefore, a kite having a shape substantially simulating an actual bird has not been provided.